


The Day

by JTHMManson4



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. It was THAT day. Brian regretted instantly stumbling across something utterly horrifying. He didn't want to comprehend it... Friendship!Stewie/Brian, torn apart. Please read and review! :) (bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :) I don't own Family Guy, this is merely a fan story, lol.  
> Sadly, the formatting from either Word or Tumblr didn't show through this fanfic,. And I don't know HTML, so bold and italics are out... I usually did italics for thoughts. For if a sentence seems a tad out of place, maybe it's the character's thoughts.... Idk, first time on here.  
> As for this... oh man, it's sad, so watch out. XD Inspiration from an AU version of Stewie I use on Tumblr for roleplaying purposes. A specific event happens when he's six year old.  
> To give more background, my Stewie's 15 on my roleplaying account, soo.. This is taking place quite a long time ago in his past.

A test. 

That’s all he had needed. 

Something to prove it— That he couldn’t have carried it out the task of getting rid of his mother just yet. With vast access to advanced technology created by himself, he had run a dream simulator when he had been an infant, and the doubletask of murdering and world domination didn’t go well for him. 

He had to wait— 

A thing he could do if the end results would pay off. 

The waiting ceased when he was about 6 years old— this very day. 

Of course, she wouldn’t expect a damned thing, just had the knowledge that he had always been a bit quirky growing up by her side. 

It would hurt—

No. 

Tear up his best friend’s heart, the dog of the family, Brian, since the dog had always loved her— lusted after her. Of course, still respecting her marriage and all.

But the matricide had to be done. 

It was a simple enough afternoon for the Griffin household. The birds were chirping outside, singing happily unknowing of the darkness later in the day. The sun was beaming, shining through some windows of the house, specifically into the living room. It also drifted slightly onto the TV, but mostly onto the sole occupant of the room, Brian. 

He let out a deep sigh, as the movie played out before him on the TV. “This is even worse than the supposedly subtextual romance on the X-Files.”

CUTAWAY

There was a knock on the door of Scully’s apartment. She was still in her dress clothes from work. She went and opened the door, to see a fancily dressed Mulder who grinned at her. 

“Scully.”

“Mulder?”

He cleared his throat, while he tried to cover his obvious boner. “Would you like to go on a non-date to a non-restaurant?”

She sighed. “No-yes.”

ENDCUTAWAY

It had been a boring day so far; it was barely anything to really do. Lois was busy doing some housework, while his friend, the 6 year old, was probably up in his room inventing another device of some sorts. …So he thought. 

The dog had absolutely no idea that Lois was in danger—

If he had known, he’d probably try to intervene. 

Stewie had told him he was going to hold off his plans to kill Lois, or taking over the world, years, years ago. Only a year ago did the sociopathic child say that he wasn’t going to carry out the task of murdering of his mother in front of Brian. 

The event and confession felt out of place almost, but Brian seemed to accept it to a degree. 

Afterall, the child didn’t seem as violent as he had been when he was smaller, younger. 

… Maybe he was being blind to that— He and Stewie had been friends for such a long time. The dog tended to brush off more and more of the child’s homicidal incidents— pegging it as pretty normal at some point. 

… Okay, maybe entirely blind.

He continued to watch the TV, eventually deciding to flip the channel away from another crotch shot that was being shown— the movie’s poor shot at humor. 

The TV’s noises didn’t quite reach upstairs. But Stewie stood up at the top of the stairs, hearing the distant noises drifting upwards. He had already doublechecked— his father and the older siblings weren’t going to be back for awhile yet. 

Right.

Also, his best friend- Brian- hadn’t been able to get out of the house for today… Damn it. It seems almost rare that the family seemed to go on their separate ways like this— leaving most of the house deserted. 

Oh…

How he hated that the pet of the family stayed today.  
Why? 

He and Peter had always gotten along— why couldn’t have the Fat Man taken his dog along with him for the stupid antics? 

A heavy sigh exited from the 6 year old’s mouth. 

Stewie took a few steps down, peering towards the white furred animal, seeing that his attention was pretty much set on the television before him. 

Perfect enough— The diabolical youngster thought. He made a movement to continue casually downstairs, but that’s when the animal moved to get up. Widening his eyes, he quickly hid his weapon when he saw Brian start to approach the stairs. 

Oh, fuck—

He soon started to wave towards his friend with a smile. “Hey, Bri.” 

Brian looked towards him non-suspiciously. “Hey.”

“Uhmm… You wanna go to the park later? Maybe hang out for a bit?” He offered.

The dog shrugged. “Sure, why not. There’s nothing to do, maybe some fresh air will be good for me.”

“Alright, cool, Bri.” 

Brian rubbed back of his head. ‘’Hey, you alright? You seem… a bit out of it the last couple of days, kid.”

Stewie shrugged, shaking his head a little. “No idea what you mean— I’ve been doing pretty okay.”

A ‘hm’ from the dog. “Well, alright. I’ll come get you in a couple of hours then.” He then left, carefully continue to walk. 

He’s getting old. The youngster noticed letting his eyes follow the other. He’d have to do something about it one of these days. Easy enough. Bit of a challenge, nothing more. 

With that in mind, he pulled out his weapon, ready to continue his mission. He hmm’ed, furrowing his brows. “At least that went better than what happened in between Rosanne and her sister one time.” 

….. He waited.

And a bit more.  
He finally scowled. “Aw come on, cutaways are part of this damned show.” A roll of the eyes. “Doesn’t matter if the writer isn’t a too big of a fan of them, and think they somehow detract away from the main plot….” That last statement had been muttered underneath his breath, effectively adding more to the fourth wall being shattered. 

Soon enough, he found himself at the bottom of the stairs. With an apprehensive look up the stairs, he then focused his sight on the kitchen. It’d have to do. 

The usual pitter-patter of his feet was silenced by the carpet and then it soon went off noisily as he entered into the kitchen. It was the usual sort of set up throughout the room, of course. He hmm’ed, narrowing his eyes, thinking of how to get his mother in here. There were so many options—

He could knock off one of those water glasses on the counter—

Or perhaps even turn on the stove by ‘accident’ and start a minor fire—

Start crying because he tried to reach for something—

Moan for some food, even.

Moaning for food seemed reasonable enough. With a ‘hm’, he went and opened up the kitchen door, letting the slightly cool Fall air within the home. 

“MOM!” He yelled in a whiny voice. 

A crack of the back, and Lois popped her up from working on cleaning up some leaves. The orange haired woman let her vision fall onto her son’s form. “Yes, honey?” 

“I’m huuuuuuuungry. Can you make something?” He had accounted that she had been working for quite long time, so a break was a sure thing. 

She almost seemed relieved at that thought— Her body hadn’t been the same way as it was a few years ago. She was pushing 50, afterall, just like her husband. She studied him briefly— Thank God that he wasn’t as simple minded as her husband, that’d only contribute more to the Peter-Chris problem. It was interesting also to note he had inherited some orange hair mixed with brown—a nice subtle combination. 

“Sure, mommy’s coming.” She said with a gentle smile.

An evil smirk passed over his face, as she turned her back to grab some things to put them away. She had done enough work for one day— So she figured she’d do some work inside instead. 

Stewie quickly dodged inside, spotting a chair and set it up right next to the kitchen door. Lois would end up tripping over it, and that’s when he’d strike.  
A quick toss of his eyes out of the window told him that she was very near finishing up with her cleaning up— prompting him to get out his dangerous weapon, ready to aim. As long as Brian stayed upstairs—

Everything would go just fine. 

He’d have to quickly get rid of the body though. There was a cemetery a few blocks down from this house. He’d throw her into one of the unprepared holes— enabling a perfect getaway. He already had prepared a good enough story for Brian…. Hopefully it worked. 

A creak of the door sounded off, and he instantly prepared himself, mentally calculating where his aim should be on her body when she fell. 

“Ste—“ Her voice being cut off as she fell over the chair, landing hard on the ground, not quite where she should have been. Nevertheless, the six year old took the shot. Not having to worry about the sound, since he had prepared the kitchen with mostly soundproof walls before this afternoon.

Most of all, he had made sure Joe was off somewhere this afternoon, too.

“OW!” She loudly yelled, now trying to get up, but that thought was soon abandoned as soon as she felt pain in her abdomen, rendering her to keep on the floor and quick as possible clutching her stomach. 

“Damn!” Stewie cursed, just now realizing the chair had been off a couple of degrees. “Oh bloody hell, it just had to be per—!”

“S-Stewie? What the— W-Why do you have that gun, honey?” Lois said with fear in her voice, stammering somewhat due to the blood loss so far, the red pool seeming to be stable at the moment beneath her. 

Stewie just grinned, as he stomped over with his anger quickly dissipating with seeing his mother in such a vulnerable state. He promptly shoved the gun right into her cheek.

“Well, Lois, I—“

“WHAT THE HELL?” A shocked voice rang through the atmosphere. 

All the confidence and the grin disappeared from Stewie, and his eyes widened. His blood went absolutely cold.

B-Brian… No… 

The child turned to look at his friend, who had a taken-back expression. “O-Oh my God… This is like… Like.. walking into some bad porno with—“  
“B-Brian, I…” How could the homicidal boy even begin to explain about this? “It’s… not what it looks like…” He said awkwardly, effectively cutting away the opportunity for a cutaway. 

Brian went immediately over to Lois, and Stewie backed up at least for now, hiding his weapon. He needed to finish her afterall.

Stewie wouldn’t allow guilt to spring up— No. This was a goal he had been determined to stick to for all these years.

Tears sprung up in the dog’s eyes upon seeing her in such a weakened state. “L-Lois… I…I knew he—But..” A sigh. “We’re getting you to a hospital as soon as possible, alright?” His voice sounded broken, but he tried to keep strong for her. 

Lois coughed, a bit blood coming up. ‘’I-I.. Didn’t expect it.. How could he…?” Her question left off in a trail, as she gripped her pet’s arms. 

Brian sent a glare over to him. “He’s… It’s a long story.” He finally told her after a few moments. Another sigh. He couldn’t let her die here. He reached for the phone nearby, but—

A cock of a gun went off. 

“Brian. Don’t do it.” The British voice told him, coldly.

Brian shook slightly. This whole situation was generally fucked up to the core— And he could have tried to prevent it entirely. Only if… he had paid more attention to his fri— No, family me— Not that either. How he could think of anything positive? 

“Stewie—“ He started off desperately, looking over to him, which Stewie had the gun pointed right at him. That hurt. “Really? Acting like a fucking psychopath— Again—“

“Brian.” His voice much calmer now, it was a forced coldness. “I-I’ve waited for this… For so long. To be able to kill—“ 

“YOU ALMOST KILLED LOIS! A friend! A love of mine…!” Brian felt a tear escape from his eye, as he clenched his fists. He started to scan the room for anything— anything— to use against the other. Knives. Knives in the drawer.

“I’VE WANTED TO DO THIS.” Stewie let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s… no use getting through you. Not right now.” 

Right after that last bit, he finally lifted his head to see the dog rushing towards the drawer, which he immediately caught onto. Without warning, he shot the dog immediately—

And Brian went down. 

Stewie cringed, hating that he had to do that— to a friend nevertheless. He watched as blood started to leak from the dog’s foot and as the dog fell down yelling in pain. 

At least his attention was drawn away from the knives. 

The child had to turn away, not wanting to see the pain of Brian. His eyes immediately flickered over to Lois, who had been trying to drag herself away from the scene altogether. He had to give her credit— she was nearly halfway across the kitchen floor, leaving a smeary trail of blood. 

The sociopathic boy set on catching up with her, shoving the gun yet again into her face with a mean scowl and sadistic grin to match. 

“Lois… You die here. Right now.” 

She tried to protest, but it was no use— 

Everything went silent after the final shot went off within the room. Beian didn’t dare move. It was as if he was afraid that Stewie might turn the gun towards him. 

But no.

His love was bleeding all over the place. Within a few seconds, he limped over and held onto her. “L-Lois… She’s… Dead.” He whispered a bit harshly. He gritted his teeth. This wouldn’t have happened if—

He turned to glare over at Stewie. “What the HELL? I thought you swore off killing Lois?” 

Stewie drew out a long sigh, before tearing away his eyes from the most proudest accomplishment of his yet. “I’ve… Lied.’’ He rubbed the back of his head. ‘’God, how do I even explain this…?”

“…I’m waiting, you bastard.”

Stewie deeply frowned, thrusting his arms out in front of him. “I don’t know how to! I’ve always just had this urge…”

Brian said quickly, “You could have ignored it.”

“I couldn’t!”

“You could have, Stewie! You’re nothing but a cold hearted murderer. You knew damn well how I felt towards her!” He shouted, fists clenched at his sides.  
“Yes! I knew, imbecile!” He growled. “That’s…” He hesitated a little bit on his words, but decided to quickly deliver them. “..Why I wanted you to know none of this had happened. Assume that Lois had been killed by a mere known criminal or something.” He said a bit guiltly. 

“So go behind my back. Nice one.” 

The boy pointed fiercely at him. “You know damned well it was a far better option than—“ He motioned a hand around the scene. “THIS.”

“….Your point?” The dog growled, this time. Though it seemed like he accepted the point Stewie had made.

“…You’re not going to forgive me for this, are you?” Stewie said nonchalantly. 

“Fucking no, never.”

“Figured.” A pause. “Fair enough.”

With that, a sort of silence fell over the two, as they soon let their vision wander over towards Lois’s body, which would no doubt start to stink up the place. Stewie’s vision had lingered on her corpse, but Brian had to turn away before he could break down. Suddenly, the silence was torn in half.

“…I need to get rid of it as soon as possible.’’ The dark statement spilling away from the 6 year old’s mouth. Then his eyes fell onto Brian. “I need some help.”

“Piss off.” Was the instantaneous response from the dog, who was trying to tend to his injury. 

‘’… Ugh. Come here—“ He said, going over and grabbing the First Aid Kit and starting to tend to his friend’s foot. 

In a fit, Brian tried to yank away his leg. “No, fuck off.”

“Hell.. I didn’t want to do this.”

“Oh, really?’’ He quipped, bitterness still obviously in his voice. 

“Yes— I really didn’t. You were going to call 9-1-1. That could have caused trouble. I had to stop you from doing so.” He explained, now starting to wrap up the foot in clean bandage. 

“Shots to the stomach aren’t fatal.” He spat. 

An angered sigh. “I know. But they can be.” Stewie retorted. He continued before the dog could retaliate with another jab. “Besides, won’t you want Lois put in a decent place? With dignity? Besides, 6 year olds can’t be put into jail… Besides, we’re…. well, used to be? I don’t know. Friends.”

Brian scowled, then huffed. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, they did have a lot of good times. “I do. Fine. I-I’ll do it.” 

“Good.” The youngster said, before going over to the counter and fishing something out from behind. A body bag. Brian’s heart could have bursted at the sight of it, and he quickly looked away. 

“You put her in.” He choked. 

“Was planning to.” He said in an almost sing-sing voice. “I know you wouldn’t want to help.”

The animal’s stomach lurched at how joyful the child’s voice seemed, as he silently waited. He squeezed his eyes shut as if in physical pain when he heard the zipper finally, signaling that Stewie was done. A heavy sigh exited from his mouth, when he shakily stood, testing his foot. 

Lois… When we go to wherever we’re going… That will be my final goodbye. “Are you done torturing me for the day?” 

“Quit it.” Stewie quickly replied, as he helped Brian over to the body bag. “Careful.” He continued to instruct as he let the dog grab one end. 

Stewie looked at the pet concerned, before turning his head back forward to lead the way. They were both silent towards the way to the graveyard— quietly maneuvering in behind houses and in alleyways as to not to alert anyone. They had to be somewhat quick too, and that was difficult. 

When they arrived, the dog instantly demanded that he’d make sure she was buried correctly. 

“….Are you sure?” The boy’s voice questioned. 

‘’Yes. She meant a lot to me, so it’s a damned good reason.” Brian bit back at him. 

Stewie’s heart finally got pulled, and his stomach lurched same as Brian’s did when he had seen his love dying. This was the thing he had been absolutely dreading—

Brian’s disapproval. His disappointment. 

He had planned to tell the dog at some point after the deed— but not too soon. He hadn’t wanted to lose their friendship, and it seemed like now he would right back when Brian had seen Stewie had finished off his mother. 

He was jolted out of his dark thoughts as Brian announced that he was done. He didn’t look at Stewie the same way as before, when meeting his eyes. Instead, he just brushed past the boy and went back home, which Stewie quickly followed him. 

“A-Are we still….” He looked away, unable to finish his sentence, as he kept up with the animal. 

“I—“ Brian bit at his tongue. “Right now? You’re asking this?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Stewie fidgeted. “I… need to know. I mean…” 

“I know.” Brian quickly supplied quietly, unable to continue for now. 

He stayed silent the entire way back home, but as he opened up the kitchen door, he let the boy in first. He finally spoke up after keeping silent for what seemed like a decade. “…I… Don’t know. This… pretty major.” He couldn’t even form proper sentences, upon seeing the blood smeared on the floor. 

“Jackass.” Brian decided to say. He added on, “…Do you want me to clean up your sickening mess, too?” He narrowed his eyes towards the other. 

Stewie seemed to shrink at the look he was getting from the dog. “ Uhm…” He shifted his eyes back and forth. “No, I’m good.” 

Brian grunted, as he brushed past, getting out of the kitchen as fast as possible. Stewie stared for several minutes after the dog had left the room. He snapped out of it when the blood smell became too strong. It was a…. Mixed sort of feeling day. 

Both a good one—

And a sad one. 

He had been able to clean it up extremely well, making sure absolutely no sort of clue was on the floor of the events that had occurred earlier. 

Not even hours later, did the three missing Griffins come back home. Peter instantly went to watch TV with Chris, while Meg wanted to cry up in her room for some reason. It wasn’t an entire half hour later that Peter’s mind was finally putting the pieces together. He casted a suspicious glance around—

“Hey, where’s Lois? She’s supposed to get me a beer by now.”  
Chris shrugged. “I’unno. Maybe she’s ice skating or something?” 

Peter hmm’ed, then took a look outside. “Huh… impossible. It’s… Uh…” 

Brian let out a deep sigh, as he was with them on the couch, looking downright depressed. “You’re almost there, Peter…”

Chris waited for his dad’s conclusion, blinking towards his father. “What, dad?” 

Peter shifted his eyes back and forth, obviously thinking hard as he could. He eyed a leaf falling to the ground outside. “It’s…. something…”

“Something?” The blond haired boy said dumbly. 

“OH! It’s Fall!” Peter said smiling, proud of his conclusion. “She can’t do it in Fall, I think.”

“Oh.” 

Another a moment went by. “Yeah, where did she go?” Peter asked, before turning his vision turned to the TV, which Stewie was standing in front of now, tears in his eyes—faked for effect. He turned and shakily shut off the electronic device. 

Peter was about to retort angrily to the action, but immediately fell silent when he heard the words:

Mommy’s dead.

Stewie went off into a heartfelt, believable story about how Lois was taken off somewhere after being murdered. At some point, the sole daughter came downstairs, looking horrified as rest of them. The boy discretely eyed the dog the family— Brian had kept silent. Brian could have easily interrupted if he had wanted to.

A spark ignited within Stewie. 

Perhaps their friendship wasn’t dead as he thought it was. 

Maybe….

It was worth to think it.


End file.
